


Homeward Bound

by BandraK



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finally gets a chance to make use of her rail pass from Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

The transparent ghost of her smile reflected off the window by Rachel’s seat as she mentally translated the steady clickity-clack of the train’s wheels into a happy mantra of GoingtoseeQuinn… GoingtoseeQuinn… GoingtoseeQuinn…

It had taken a month, far longer than she would have liked, before their schedules had managed to align long enough to make a visit possible. Not that she blamed Quinn for the delay -- her own class load had played a significant part in the wait and even if that wasn’t the case, she could hardly fault her friend for devoting time to her studies. In truth Rachel would have been more upset if Quinn wasn’t giving her time at Yale her full and undivided attention. Just as she was sure Quinn would have had some firm words for her if she hadn’t given NYADA her usual one hundred and ten percent.

But none of that mattered now because the fates and stars had finally aligned and in less then an hour she’d be at her destination and have a whole twenty-four hours to spend with Quinn.

At least… she hoped she would. Rachel dropped her eyes from the countryside that had been passing by her window un-watched for the better of her trip and gave her phone a quick check. No messages. Good, that mean everything was still going according to plan.

The part of the plan she knew anyway. Quinn had been less than forthcoming with some of the details for their reunion, insisting that Rachel would just have to ‘get here and see’. Luckily, Quinn wasn’t the only one with a surprise or two waiting up her sleeve. Rachel’s patted her carry on bag, the smile on her face growing a little larger as she thought about Quinn’s reaction to the gift waiting inside. It wasn’t much really, but she was confident that Quinn would appreciate it for what it was.

She turned back to the window, the glass briefly fogged by the heat of the soft, contended sigh she gave as she settled back into seat.

GoingtoseeQuinn… GoingtoseeQuinn… GoingtoseeQuinn…

A trembling in her hand pulled her attention several minutes later. The corners of her mouth dipped slightly as she glanced at her phone with mild worry only to lift up again when she saw the cause of the vibration.

Kurt: There yet?

Rachel: No, not yet. Soon though.

Kurt: Good. Give her my best.

Rachel: I will

Kurt: And try not to explode with delight when you see her

Still smiling, Rachel shook her head.

Rachel: While I am very pleased that we will finally have a chance to see each other again, I am more than capable of keeping my excitement under control.

Kurt: Uh-huh. Sure you can.

Before Rachel could type her reply, the train’s imminent arrival at her destination was announced. She slipped the strap of her carry-on over her shoulder then quickly checked her pockets to make sure nothing had fallen out on the trip. Only then did she turn her focus back to the interrupted conversation with her roommate.

Rachel: I’m going to ignore your sarcasm. Will call later, explosion free, before bedtime.

Kurt: Have fun! ttyl

Rachel slipped her phone into her coat pocket then, knees bouncing with eager anticipation, sat out the remaining few minutes until the train came to a stop before jumping out of her seat. 

The next several seconds were spent mumbling a series of apologies to the passengers that stood between her and the exit as she wriggled, nudged, and on one occasion she would not be mentioning to Kurt, elbowed her way onto the station's platform.

“Quinn?” The name was freed from her lips before her hurried scan located the waiting blonde and a second followed the first as soon as her eyes locked onto the familiar face.

“Quinn!”

“Rachel!” Quinn replied with a smile every bit as wide as her friend’s while fighting back a laugh as she watched Rachel have to make a hasty course correction to the beeline she’d taken to join her in order to avoid a waiting luggage cart. Even then it was only a matter of moments before she found herself with two armfuls of Rachel as the other woman wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“I take it you’re happy to see me?”

Quinn’s breath as she chuckled at her own joke tickled Rachel’s ear and she reluctantly pulled back. “You could say that.”

“Good.” Quinn slipped her hand into Rachel’s. “Because I’m happy to see you too.” Her other hand joined in to lightly pat the one she held. “And not just because it means you’ll stop asking me when we can finally use our rail passes.”

Rachel tried to pout but she was too giddy to do much more then smile slightly less for a few seconds. She gave Quinn’s hand a squeeze. “I wasn’t that bad and even you said that it took too long before we could.”

“Did I?” Quinn asked, earning another pseudo pout from Rachel. “Fine, I did. And it did take too long so, given that, we should make better use of our visit than standing here on some dusty old platform.”

Rachel rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder long enough to say, “Agreed.”

Before Quinn could tilt her head to rest against Rachel’s, her friend was once again standing straight by her side. She gave Rachel’s hand a squeeze instead before leading them both off the platform.

“So, when do I get to find out what my big surprise is?” Rachel asked.

“Later.” Quinn replied simply

“It’s later now.” Rachel pointed out a few moments later while Quinn guided them through the exit and towards the nearby parking lot.

Quinn shook her head, unable to hold back her laugh. “True,” she said, steering Rachel to her waiting car, “but not the later I was thinking of.”

“Fine. Then you’ll just have to wait for your surprise too.” Rachel hugged her carry-on to her chest as they reached the car

“Rachel, you didn’t?” Quinn said as much as asked as she came to a stop and glanced at the bag held in her friend’s arm.

Rachel continued on around the car to the passenger side and gave Quinn a sweet smile. “You’ll just have to wait till later to find out. Won’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting some of my Tumblr stories here. Nothing terribly new but new to AO3 so take that for what you will. Some minor editing from the original versions.
> 
> Based off a prompt from one of my favourite people on Tumblr.


End file.
